Empty bottles are dumped from cases onto a conveyor prior to their being filled. These bottles are thus lined up on the conveyor belt in the same pattern that they were in the carton. The problem is to get the bottles into a single line to be fed to the filling equipment. The best solution is to release the bottles onto an outlet conveyor one at a time to avoid two bottles reaching the same point at the same time and jamming. In instances involving pint and half-pint bottles, for example, there is an additional problem of turning the bottles in a direction approaching 90 degrees to be fed onto the outlet conveyor. My previous application, Ser. No. 498,995, filed Aug. 20, 1974, provided an apparatus for properly orienting the bottles and feeding same onto an outlet conveyor at speeds up to 180 bottles per minute. However, at speeds in excess of 180 bottles per minute, there was insufficient vertical stability so that the bottles tended to fall backwards as they moved onto the outlet conveyor. Further, since there was glass-to-glass contact, the noise level due to the bottles touching against each other at such high speeds was not entirely satisfactory.